<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Adorable by Morpheus626</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25054690">Adorable</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morpheus626/pseuds/Morpheus626'>Morpheus626</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Pacific (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 00:27:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>900</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25054690</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morpheus626/pseuds/Morpheus626</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>An Anon request from Tumblr: "on that drabble list thing u should do 4 from fluff it sounds v cute !" <br/>Carrying over part of my summary from my post of this on Tumblr: I’m guessing this is probs meant for Sledgefu, but if you meant it for any other ship just let me know, and I can write another version of it! </p>
<p>4 - “You’re adorable, and I can’t believe I have you all to myself.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Merriell "Snafu" Shelton/Eugene Sledge</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Adorable</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He knew better than to go out and bother him. He was working, just like Eugene was. </p>
<p>He’d agreed to work on the outside chores, namely the bit of the fence that needing repairing so the cats could wander outside again, while Eugene had taken everything inside like the laundry and the dusting. They’d switch later, like usual, Eugene taking care to make sure the tools were put away and the lawn clean of any debris from the repair, Snafu cleaning up just enough to be able to fold and put away the laundry. </p>
<p>That was the responsible, boring way of day-to-day adult life, he’d discovered. Better than what they’d been through before obviously, but it occasionally created an itch to be the tiniest bit reckless, to shirk what needed doing. </p>
<p>It wasn’t shirking though, if he took a brief break from chores to bring Snafu water, making sure he wasn’t dehydrating under that sun beating down on him. It still wasn’t shirking if he also took a blanket with him to lay on the grass; Snafu might want to sit after all, and while there was nothing wrong with the grass why not make sure he was comfortable while he sat and sipped at his water? And if he needed to sit beside him and lounge, playing with Snafu’s hair, until Snafu fell asleep on his lap? </p>
<p>Well, it might technically be shirking then, but he couldn’t be bothered to care as he walked outside with the glass of water and ice, one of their softest blankets tucked under his arm. </p>
<p>Snafu was into his work, hammering nails into new fence boards, sweat dripping down his back. He didn’t turn, didn’t notice as Eugene tossed the blanket down, smoothed it out ,and sat on it to watch him. </p>
<p>It was a sight. Snafu was thin, lithe, but his back muscles  stood out and flexed as he moved. After another moment, he turned, and a smile immediately lit up his face. </p>
<p>“What is this?” </p>
<p>“A well-deserved break,” Eugene replied, and patted the empty part of the blanket. “With a drink, because I noticed you literally haven’t come inside for one at all in the past few hours.” </p>
<p>Snafu smirked. “You worryin’ about me or somethin’?” </p>
<p>“Yeah, I was. Swear you’d forget to eat if I wasn’t here,” Eugene said, and he knew it would be true, but only because the reverse was true as well. If Snafu had to go away for any amount of time, he knew he’d forget and fall out of the routine. It was hard to keep to it when the person who was supposed to be doing it with you was gone.</p>
<p>Snafu dropped down beside him, took the glass, downed it, and slumped against him. “Thanks.” </p>
<p>For a moment they just sat, and sweated. It was quiet except for the buzz of the insects, and the occasional sound of a car on the road near their house. </p>
<p>But Snafu was in something of a mood, apparently not content to sit out in the heat. He first plucked at the grass near the blanket, then lay back and let the sweat on the empty glass drip down onto his face as he held it above his head. </p>
<p>“What on earth are you doin’?” Eugene asked, giggling at Snafu’s flinching each time a drop hit his forehead. </p>
<p>“Dunno. The heat’s got to me, Sledgehammer. I’m losin’ it,” Snafu sighed dramatically and rolled so he was snug against Eugene’s leg, his face pressed into his thigh, the glass dropped gently into the grass. </p>
<p>“You got lonely out here.” </p>
<p>“Maybe,” Snafu murmured into his leg. “I’m hot and tired and this damn fence is too long.” </p>
<p>Eugene tried, but failed to bite back a giggle. </p>
<p>Immediately, Snafu’s face moved away from him and he fixed him with a look. “What?” </p>
<p>“Nothin’. Just thinkin’ about how you’re adorable, and I can’t believe I have you all to myself,” Eugene replied, moving a hand to let it toy with Snafu’s curls. </p>
<p>A smile burst onto Snafu’s face, and he blushed. It was wonderful, watching him blush. He didn’t often, but it was the softest, sweetest thing Eugene thought he’d ever see. </p>
<p>“That code for you wantin’ me inside with you?” </p>
<p>Eugene nodded. “Fence can be done tomorrow, day after. The kids are safer in the house anyway.” </p>
<p>Snafu practically skipped inside, only to immediately run back out to retrieve the glass and plant a kiss on Eugene’s forehead.</p>
<p>“The tools?” Eugene called to the house, and then Snafu was bounding out again, those poor sad sandals barely clinging to his feet as he bounced back to him and quickly put away the tools and supplies, carrying them away in one fell swoop to lay near the back door. </p>
<p>“C’mon!” Snafu was impatient, but in the cutest way. As soon as they were both back inside he washed up quick as Eugene figured he could move, and promptly dropped himself onto the couch in the sitting room, his arms open wide. </p>
<p>“The laundry still needs to be folded,” Eugene sighed, but made no move to go and get it, especially as Snafu’s smile dropped to a frown. </p>
<p>“The fence can wait, but laundry can’t?” </p>
<p>He was right. They both could wait. What couldn’t wait was the warmth of Snafu’s arms as they settled into the couch, chores officially, and happily, shirked.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>